


Alcohol Synonymous

by wlve



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlve/pseuds/wlve
Summary: Sometimes it takes a little drink of gross and ambiguous alcohol to open up to someone.





	Alcohol Synonymous

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while. This was just a little one shot I thought of while at a party. I know, I'm that guy at a party that's writing when everyone else is having fun. I'm so sorry I'm like this.  
> Anyway, here it is! :^)

Laura is at a party. For the third time this week. She looks around at the skinny frat boys in polo shirts and boat shoes and wonders why she lets Carmilla take her to these things. "Carm?" Laura grabs Carmilla's forearm as she goes to take a drink of whatever alcohol is in her plastic cup. "Do you even know whose party this is?" She asks.

****

Carmilla looks around for the guy with the tallest hair. She finds a good candidate. "That guy?" She says, her statement sounding more like a question than Laura would like. Carmilla sees Laura's piercing glare and decides to shield herself with the rim of her cup.

****

After an agonizingly slow drink, Laura sighs in defeat. "Why do I have to be here?" She asks. "Roommates and designated drivers are not synonyms." Laura says.

****

"Look, cutie. If you don't want to come with me anymore just say so. I figured a little alcohol would take your mind off of journalism for a bit and I'd see a part of you that I hadn't before. Sorry for assuming that 'roommate' would be synonymous with friend. You're the one who decided I needed a designated driver." Carmilla says. "I have uber for that. So how about you just take a sip of this." Carmilla hands her cup to Laura.

****

It smells like fire. "Um.." Laura doesn't do rebellious things like this. Her dad would not be pleased if he knew that she were drinking ambiguously colored alcoholic beverages that weren't even poured by her. She can see his disappointed face in the bottom of the cup.  _ When am I going to get another chance to prove to Carmilla that I'm not as much of a prick as she thinks I am? I have to do this or she'll never want to be around me again!  _ She drinks it. For some reason, the idea of Carmilla thinking she's boring is too much to bear. Why does she want to impress her roommate so much? She brings her focus to the drink running warm down her throat. It's horrible. She feels the nasty poison lining the corners of her mouth. Suddenly her throat begins to burn uncomfortably and her forehead buzzes. "Is this what a buzz feels like?"

****

"You've only had a little drink." Carmilla says.

****

"I've never had a drink like that before." Laura replies.

****

"Do you want another?" Carmilla asks.

****

"No." Laura says, taking another drink. It's worse than before, but the way it makes her head lighter and her thoughts slower is worth the horrible taste. Now she knows why people get addicted to things like that. If she weren't on fire, she'd wonder why that scares her.

****

Carmilla takes the drink back. "That's enough for now, cutie." Carmilla grabs Laura's hand and drags her closer to the rest of the party.  _ Laura can hide in the corner any other time, _ Carmilla thinks.  _ Maybe she can have fun tonight.  _ Carmilla knows that Laura isn't used to this kind of thing. She doesn't want to rush her, but she wants her to experience something fun for the first time. Unabashed, unchained fun.

****

After some intense grinding with as many girls she can find, Laura feels hot. She figures taking her top off would make her less hot. Her hands feel like someone else's hands, and taking off her top is more of a struggle than she'd thought.  _ Maybe I should ask for help. _ Laura distances herself from the top 40s playing from the living room and finds Carmilla, sitting with some stoners in the kitchen. "Carmilla. Hey." She says, poking her friend's shoulder through the thin fabric draped over her shoulder. "I'm hot."

****

Carmilla looks at her roommate. "I know." She looks at her friend again. "Why are the buttons on your shirt unbuttoned? Did someone here do that? We can leave if you want to." Her mind races a mile a minute. She wonders why the idea of someone other than her taking Laura's top off makes her sad.

****

"Carm!" Laura mumble-screams. "I'm hot." Laura pulls at her shirt. "Can you take it off?"

****

Carmilla is paralyzed. That is technically what she wanted, but it feels wrong. "Laura?" Carmilla is assessing the situation. Nobody is paying attention to the situation. The frat boys and their female sorority counterparts are all talking over their barely full solo cups of PBR and all of the stoners are leaving to trash the tall-hair frat boy's bedroom, and all that are left is Carmilla and Laura. Carmilla begins buttoning up her roommate's blouse, frantically hoping that she can get an uber to take them home before midnight so that Laura can go home and sleep this off.

****

Laura seems to realize that she's making Carmilla nervous and tries acting sober. Carmilla watches a slew of emotions pass over Laura's face until she lands on one she thinks is good. It isn't. "I'm sober don't be mad at me." She slurs.

****

"Never play poker, cupcake" Carmilla sighs. "I'm bored anyway. Let's go home." Carmilla decides she'd rather be tucking Laura into bed right now than anything else. 

****

An uber ride and a clumsy trip up a flight of stairs later, Carmilla holds Laura up with one arm and fiddles with her keys.  _ All this and I still didn't learn anything new about her. _ Carmilla knows she shouldn't get her roommate drunk so that she'll open up to her, but she figures it's not too bad because at least that means she cares. Besides, how bad could anything Laura has to say be?

****

"Carm?" Laura whispers. Hot alcoholic breath hits Carmilla's ear and sends a shiver down her spine.  _ That's new. _

****

"I like you." Laura says. "And I'm... drunk so... I'm sorry I may forget... that I said that." She forces out. 

****

"I like you too. Do you want me to remind you that you told me that?" Carmilla asks.

****

"Yeah. I do." Laura smiles into Carmilla's neck. "Thank you."

****

"Thank you for coming with me, Laura." Carmilla says. She smiles as she opens to door to their dorm and lets Laura plop onto her bed. Before she can go to get Laura's pajamas, Laura grabs Carmilla's leather-clad thigh. "Sleep with me."

****

The implications of that phrase scared Carmilla for a moment. Then she figured it was innocent. "You said you were hot. That would make you more hot. Are you sure?"

****

"I'm sure."

****

Carmilla grabbed Laura's pajama pants from her dresser and tried to help her into them without seeing too much. She then wiggled out of her leather pants and laid next to Laura.  _ She's warm.  _

****

"You're like... an ice cube. Let me... warm you up." Laura lazily rubbed her hands on Carmilla's arms for a moment then fell asleep.  _ At least she tried. _

****

Sleep came to Carmilla easier than she thought it would. The feeling of Laura's body next to her own made her world feel less lonely than usual.  _ Thank you for coming with me, Laura. _

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @l5j on tumblr. I'm more likely to respond to any constructive feedback there!


End file.
